


Sweetie, you're safe in my arms

by PoisonKratos00



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKratos00/pseuds/PoisonKratos00
Summary: La paternidad es una bella aventura.Esta es una serie de one-shots sobre como manejan la paternidad diversos personajes de la saga Persona y el videojuego Catherine.¡¡Espero de todo corazón que les guste!!
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Vincent Brooks/Rin
Kudos: 6





	1. Día a Día (Iori Junpei)

Junpei se levantó con el sonido de la alarma resonando con gran brusquedad en sus oídos, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama y evitar así sucumbir en la dulce tentación de dormir por cinco minutos más.

Luego de levantarse, cepillarse los dientes y ponerse su ropa para el trabajo, el hombre de ya treinta años de edad fue al cuarto que estaba al final del pequeño pasillo de su pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

Una vez que entro, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el bulto envuelto en mantas que se movía gracias a leves respiraciones. Cuando avanzó hacia este, se vio obligado a tragarse una maldición ya que no quería despertar bruscamente a Chihiro, pues había pisado uno de los bloques legos que se encontraba regados en el suelo de aquel desordenado cuarto.

En su lugar, decidió que le diría a su hija que ordenara su cuarto mientras él se encargada de preparar el desayuno.

-“Chihi-Tan”-Dijo moviéndola suavemente, luego de haber retirado el capullo de mantas y sabanas con dibujos infantiles que le envolvía.-“¡Chihi-Tan, despierta!”-Dijo un poco más fuerte esperando que su hija finalmente se despertara pero aquella tarea siempre era difícil, su hija tenía el sueño pesado como él.

Luego de haber sacudido el hombro de su hija y llamarle por más de tres minutos, esta finalmente comenzó a abrir sus lindos ojos avellana.

-“Hasta que despiertas…”-Susurró con una mezcla de diversión y un poco de molestia.-“Sé que dormir hasta tarde es muy lindo pero tienes que ir a la escuela”

-“La escuela es aburrida”-Dijo la niña mientras se frotaba los ojos en un intento de sacar el sueño de su sistema.

-“Lo sé pero si no vas a la escuela no vas a poder ir al club de béisbol ¿Verdad?”-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y alborotaba los cabellos azabaches de la niña.

-“Es verdad…”-Dijo apoyándose suavemente en el hombro de su padre y abrazando su brazo, un mecanismo que tenía la niña para no volver a caerse dormida en las mañanas.-“¿Hoy vas a ir a verme a la práctica, papi?”

-“Como todos los días”-Dijo sonriéndole a la niña.-“Pero no creo que puedas batear ningún home run con esa cara de sueño…”-Dijo fingiendo que pensaba para luego esbozar una sonrisa malvada.-“Creo que tendré que usar el ataque especial de papá ¡Explosión de cosquillas!-Y luego de exclamar aquellas palabras, las manos de Junpei comenzaron a hacer cosquillas sobre el estómago de la menor causando que esta comenzase a reír y retorcerse por las cosquillas.

-“¡E…Eso no es justo!”-Dijo entre risas.-“M…me agarraste con la guardia baja”

-“¡Todo se vale en la guerra!”-Exclamó fingiendo una risa malvada pero Chihiro era alguien astuta y no dudo en agarrar su almohada para golpearlo en la cabeza con esta, al recibir el suave golpe Junpei fingió que este había sido más fuerte actuando como lo hacían los jefes derrotados en los videojuegos que había jugado en su juventud, cayendo dramáticamente en la cama y causando muchas más risas por parte de su hija.

-“Eres muy gracioso, papi”

-“Solo eso…”

-“¡Eres el más gracioso y genial de todo el universo!”-Exclamó sonriendo, tan brillantemente que Junpei pensó por un segundo que sus retinas se quemarían completamente.

-“¡Eso está mejor!”-Dijo tomando a la pequeña en brazos y abrazándola con fuerza.-“Ahora iré a preparar el desayuno”

-“Esta bien”

-“Mientras hago eso quiero que limpies tu cuarto ¿Bien?”-Al ver el puchero de su hija Junpei río suavemente.-“Papá casi se lastima el pie por esos bloques que dejaste allí y eso duele mucho, no quiero que te lastimes también ¿Okey?”-Dijo señalando los bloques.

-“Papi es muy fuerte como para que un lego le haga daño”-Dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-“Sí lo soy pero eso no quiere decir que esas cosas no duelan”-Dijo levantándose de la cama para así avanzar hacia la puerta.-“¿Hay algo en especial que quieras desayunar?”

-“¡Panqueques!”

-“Entonces panqueques serán”-Dijo dándole una última sonrisa a su hija antes de irse del cuarto.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, de ayudar a Chihiro a prepararse para la escuela y de que Junpei revisase que su hija había ordenado y quitado los mortales legos del suelo, ambos emprendieron rumbo hacia la escuela primaria.

Mientras hacían eso Junpei no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al avanzar por las calles de Port Island, ya habían pasado catorce años desde que la Hora oscura había acabado y si bien a veces Mitsuru necesitaba su ayuda para uno que otro asunto vinculado a las sombras, ya no era tan seguido como antes.

Aquello estaba bien para él, era consciente de que había gente un millón de veces mejor capacitada que él pero también, estaba bien con ello porque no sentía que aquello era lo único en lo que era bueno ni tampoco necesitaba que la gente lo mirase como un héroe.

Chihiro pensaba que era uno y para él aquello era suficiente.

-“Papi, mira ese edificio viejo”-Al escuchar la voz de su hija, Junpei miró hacia la dirección que su pequeña mano apuntaba y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que el edificio que había llamado la atención de la niña era el antiguo dormitorio de la escuela Gekkoukan.

Junpei estaba al tanto de que lo iban a remodelar y por ello mismo no estaba tan sorprendido de ver a los obreros y el equipo de construcción.

-“¿Lo van a demoler?”-Preguntó la niña mientras avanzaban al ver que la luz del semáforo se había puesto roja.

-“No, lo van a mejorar”-Dijo.-“¿Sabías que yo viví allí cuando iba a la preparatoria?”

-“¡¿Enserio?!”

-“Sí”-Dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hija.-“Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esos tiempos”

-“¿Hiciste muchos amigos allí?”

-“Sí…”-Dijo, con menos entusiasmo y bastante nostalgia, mientras en su mente la figura de su difunto amigo de cabellos azules aparecía junto la imagen de la bella Chidori.-“Pero muchos de ellos se fueron a otras ciudades, incluso mucho más lejos, o están muy ocupados con el trabajo”-Al escuchar aquellas palabras melancólicas, el sentamiento hizo que la niña de cabellos negros mirase con cierta tristeza a su padre.

-“¿Los extras?”

-“Un poco… pero ellos viven sus vidas y mientras sean felices y estén bien, eso está bien para mi”-Dijo mientras ponía su mano en los suaves cabellos de su hija.-“Aparte, no puedo extrañarlos mucho cuando tengo a la mejor compañera a mi lado”

-“¿Y quién es?”-Al preguntar aquello la niña recibió un par de caricias de su padre acompañados por una cariñosa sonrisa.

-“Tú, obviamente”-Aquello hizo que la niña esbozase otra brillante sonrisa, de aquellas que casi dejaba ciego al ex-miembro de SEES.

-“¡Te amo, papi!”-Y luego de responder con las mismas palabras, padre e hija siguieron su camino hacia la escuela.


	2. Vacaciones (Yuu x Kanji)

-"¿Ya vamos a llegar, Papi?"-Por enésima vez en media hora, el pequeño Takeo preguntó mientras sus pequeños ojos le miraban, cargados de una dulce e inocente esperanza.

-“Todavía falta un poco”-Dijo suavemente, por enésima vez en media hora, causando que el pequeño de tan solo cuatro años inflase sus tiernas mejillas.

-“¡Es un viaje muy largo!”-Dijo cruzando sus pequeños bracitos y apoyando su pequeña espalda contra el pecho de Kanji.

A pesar que era un signo obvio de que el pequeño estaba molesto, Kanji no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con el cielo de que su hijo fuese tan adorable.

-“Lo sé, lo sé”-Dijo dándole un par de suaves golpecitos en el hombro, tratando de no moverse tanto para no molestar a su querido esposo, quien estaba profundamente dormido en su hombro.-“Yo también estoy cansado”-Dijo.-“Pero pronto llegaremos a la casa de la abuela”

-“¿También vamos a ver a Nana-nee y el abuelito Doji?”

-“Por supuesto”-Respondió, a pesar de que era un apodo que su hijo usaba aquel apodo para él, ya retirado, oficial prácticamente desde que había aprendido a hablar Kanji no podía evitar sentir deseos de reírse cada vez que lo escuchaba no solo por lo tierno que sonaba sino también porque recordaba la reacción que siempre tenía el ya mencionado al escuchar al pequeño.

Siempre que Dojima escuchaba que su sobrino nieto le llamaba así una mezcla de cariño, junto a un fuerte golpe en su orgullo pues le hacía recordar que ya no era tan joven, aparecía en su rostro.

-“Papi, estoy aburrido”-Dijo el niño en un puchero, obligando a Kanji a salir de sus pensamientos.

-“Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?”-Preguntó, esperando ganar algo de tiempo, era consciente de que no podía sugerirle a su hijo que durmiera una siesta como su padre pues aquello era lo que había hecho las dos primeras horas de viaje.

-“Cuéntame un cuento”-Dijo el niño, causando que Kanji arrugase un poco el entrecejo.

-“¿Cómo se piden las cosas?”

-“Cuéntame un cuento, por favor”-Se corrigió mirándole con sus ojitos brillantes, era imposible para él poder enojarse con el pequeño cuando ponía esa linda carita.

-“Muy bien, si me lo pides así, voy a hacerlo”-Dijo besando la coronilla adornada de cabellos azabaches de su hijo, causando que este soltase una risilla.-“¿Qué cuento quieres?”

-“¡El de siempre!”-Exclamó con gran emoción causando que el ex-delincuente soltase una risilla.

-“Habla más bajo, tu padre sigue durmiendo”

-“Pero papá no se despierta con nada”-Dijo el niño obedeciendo la orden de su padre.-“Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes despertarlo siempre, papi”

-“Es un secreto”-Dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, causando que este le mirase con gran curiosidad.-“De cualquier manera, creo que lo mejor será comenzar con tu cuento ¿No?”-Ante aquello, el niño asintió animadamente para luego colocarse en una posición mucho más cómoda para escuchar atentamente.

Kanji no recuerda muy bien el momento que decidió convertir las aventuras de su adolescencia en cuentos para su hijo, quizás aquello fue fomentado por las noches carentes de sueño o por el deseo de evitar que su hijo no sufirese las mismas inseguridades y miedos que él, a pesar de que era muy pequeño para siquiera pensar en esas cosas. De cualquier manera eran relatos que a su hijo le gustaban mucho y que le permitían al mayor, mantener a su hiperactivo retoño quieto por unos momentos. También era lindo ver como su esposo dejaba de lado cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo para prestar la misma o incluso mucha más atención que su hijo.

En aquel momento, como si fuese por arte de magia, Yuu despertó de su sueño causando que el hombre de cabellos negros soltase una risilla.

-“¿Ya llegamos?”-Cuestionó el albino dando un pequeño bostezo mientras se enderezaba en su lugar.

-“Todavía no, falta media hora de viaje”

-“Ya veo…”

-“¡Papá, no interrumpas!”-Dijo el niño a modo de regaño mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.-“Papi me va a contar un cuento”

-“¿De verdad?”-Preguntó el albino sonriendo al ver como el niño asentía firmemente.-“Ya veo, lo siento mucho Takeo”-Dijo mientras desordenaba un poco los cabellos del niño, causando que este soltase una risilla.

-“Esta bien, te perdono”-Dijo el niño.-“Pero despertaste en el mejor momento, papi todavía no ha comenzado”

-“Que buena suerte entonces”-Dijo su antiguo senpai soltando una risilla.-“Los cuentos de Kanji son los mejores ¿no?”

-“¡Sip, los mejores del mundo!”-Dijo el pequeño asintiendo enérgicamente.

Escuchar tantos halagos por parte de su esposo y su pequeño hijo hizo que la sangre se acumulase rápidamente en las mejillas pero aquello no evitó que una amplia sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

-“Ustedes dos deberían dejar de hablar si quieren que empiece”-Dijo, tanto a modo de regañó como en broma causando que ambos le diesen una pequeña sonrisita a modo de disculpa.

Sin duda, estas iban a ser unas buenas vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este sábado sacaron el P4 Golden en Steam quise hacer algo sobre esta pareja a modo de celebración, espero que les guste.


	3. Fotos (Kanji x Yuu)

Takeo no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad la foto que se encontraba en aquella repisa. Había una imagen de dos chicos, uno muy parecido a su papá a pesar de que el cabello albino estuviese peinado de una manera diferente a como lo hacía ahora mientras que el otro era chico era muy extraño pues por más que sintiese un aire familiar, no sabía de donde lo conocía.

De lo que estaba seguro, era que daba un poco de miedo.

Al no poder descifrar aquello por su cuenta, el pequeño decidió preguntarle a su abuela quien estaba tejiendo tranquilamente mientras escuchaba la tv.

Sus padres habían querido ir a ver a unos amigos suyos que vivían en el pueblo pero como él deseaba pasar más tiempo con su abuela, le habían permitido quedarse allí hasta el anochecer.

Takeo amaba a su abuela, la amaba muchísimo.

Su abuela era una mujer muy buena, ella siempre le daría dulces deliciosos y le contaría historias casi tan entretenidas como las de su padre.

-“Abuela…”-Le llamó suavemente mientras tiraba con gentileza de la manga de su kimono.

-“¿Qué sucede, Take-chan?”

-“¿Quién es el niño que está junto mi papá en esa foto?”-Preguntó ladeando su cabeza mientras su mano apuntaba a la ya mencionada foto que estaba rodeada de un par de peluches mal hechos. Al mirar hacia donde el pequeño apuntaba, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-“Ese es tu padre”-Dijo causando que el niño arrugase el entrecejo.

-“Sé que ese de allí es mi papá”-Dijo señalando a Yuu.-“Pero no sé quién es ese chico rubio que da miedo”-Ante su aclaración la anciana volvió a soltar una risilla.

-“Sé que te referías a él, Take-chan”-Dijo la anciana sonriéndole.-“Ese es Kanji, cuando era más joven”-Ante aquella información el pequeño no pudo evitar ver la foto con gran asombro.

-“¡¿Ese chico que da miedo es mi papi?!”-Preguntó incrédulo, recibiendo un suave asentimiento por parte de su abuela.-“Se ve muy diferente…”

-“Es una foto de cuando terminó la secundaria, Yuu-kun viajó desde muy lejos para poder acompañarlo en un día tan importante”

-“Ya veo…”-Murmuró pensativo, Takeo sabía que sus padres se habían conocido cuando Yuu tuvo que vivir en Inaba por un tiempo pero no se había imaginado que su papi se vería de aquella manera siendo un adolescente.

-“Tengo más fotos como esa ¿Quieres verlas?”

-“¿Puedo?”-Preguntó, le parecía interesante saber cómo había sido su padre cuando tenía su misma edad.

-“Claro, espera aquí y traeré los álbumes con fotos”

-“Está bien, abuela”-Respondió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Luego de un par de minutos, su abuelita volvió con cuatro álbumes de fotos bastante viejos, el pequeño no se había imaginado que su abuela tendría tantas fotos.

[...]

A pesar de que ya hubiesen pasado varios años, Inaba seguía siendo la misma casi como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y aquello causaba en el hombre de cabellos blancos cierta nostalgia pues le hacía recordar sus días de adolescencia junto a su ahora esposo. Aquello también aplicaba sobre la casa de su suegra pues seguía intacta a pesar de que ya hubiesen pasado varios años.

-“Hola, muchachos”-Dijo la anciana mujer cuando fue a atender la puerta.-“¿Se divirtieron?”

-“Hola, ma”-Comenzó Kanji mientras le abrazaba.-“Si, nos divertimos pero ya habíamos comenzado a extrañar a Takeo”

-“¿Comenzamos?”-Preguntó Yuu divertido.-“No habíamos llegado a las dos cuadras cuando comenzaste a decir que debíamos volver”-Aquel comentario hizo que el pelinegro se ruborizase.

-“¡Yuu!”-Se quejó Kanji, el rostro ya adornado por su característico y tierno sonrojo.

-“Solo digo la verdad”-Dijo el albino dándole un beso en la mejilla, pues ya había soltado a su madre hacía unos minutos atrás.

El comentario había causado que la señora Tatsumi soltase una risilla.

-“Ustedes dos son tan tiernos”-Comentó causando que el más alto se sonrojase un poco más.

-“Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Takeo?”

-“Esta adentro, estábamos por cenar”-Respondió la mujer.-“Prepare curry de pollo ¿Quieren?”

-“Gracias, mamá pero ya comimos”-Dijo Kanji ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su madre.

-“Pero están tan delgados… ¿Se están alimentando bien?”

-“Si, mamá”-Dijo Kanji soltando un pequeño suspiro.-“No te preocupes”

-“¡Bienvenidos!”-Dijo una voz muy familiar para ambos desde la sala, interrumpiendo la charla de madre e hijo, la cual fue seguida por pasos cortitos y veloces.

Al ver a su hijo, Yuu no pudo evitar soltar una risilla pues se veía completamente adorable.

-“¡Los extrañe!”-Dijo el niño corriendo a los brazos de Yuu, quien no dudo en alzarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

-“Nosotros a ti, hijo”-Dijo Yuu.-“Linda chaqueta”

-“¡Gracias, la abuela me la regalo!”-Dijo su hijo con una amplia sonrisa en labios, completamente orgulloso de cómo se veía con la gigantesca chaqueta de Kanji.

-“Estuvimos viendo unas fotos viejas y mientras las buscaba, encontré la vieja chaqueta de Kanji”

-“Te queda bien pero vas a tener que crecer un poco para que te quede bien del todo”-Dijo Kanji finalmente, sonriendo completamente enternecido.

-“Papi, cuando eras joven dabas un poco de miedo”-Dijo Takeo mirando a Kanji, aquello fue suficiente para hacer que el pobre hombre casi se derrumbase en el suelo.-“Pero también te veías muy genial, te veías muy fuerte”-Agregó, causando que el ex-delincuente no se derrumbase y comenzase a reírse.

-“Tú papá sigue siendo muy fuerte”-Le dijo Yuu a su hijo causando que este le mirase.

-“¡Es verdad!”-Dijo el niño, un poco avergonzado por olvidar aquello.-“Cuando sea grande quiero ser tan fuerte como él”

-“Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás, hijo”-Dijo Yuu para luego mirar al hombre más alto que ya había cambiado de una profunda depresión a volver a estar con el rostro al rojo vivo.-“¿No, Kanji?”

-“¡Por supuesto que sí, es nuestro hijo de quien hablamos!”-Dijo mientras comenzaba a revolver los alborotados cabellos de Takeo, causando que este se riese.


	4. Diferente (Eikichi Mishina)

-“¿Podrías explicarme esto, Takahiro?”-Dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo, quien estaba sentado mirando fijamente el suelo debajo de él, era evidente que estaba nervioso.  
Eikichi simplemente respiro hondo, sin soltar la hoja de papel que sostenía en su mano. La hoja tenía un brillante y gran “tres” en la parte superior, justo tapando el título que delataba que era una prueba de historia.  
-“Y…yo lo siento”-Dijo el pequeño de once años con ojos llorosos.-“De verdad me esforcé pero estaba tan nervioso que simplemente no podía recordar nada”-Admitía el muchacho.  
Eikichi, a diferencia de cómo reaccionaría su padre ante tal situación, creyó firmemente en las palabras de su hijo pues lo había visto estudiar bastante para aquella prueba. Desgraciadamente, Takahiro era alguien que se ponía nervioso con facilidad y siempre que eso pasaba su mente se ponía en blanco.  
Justo como él a aquella edad.  
Eikichi recordaba que siempre que le iba mal en la escuela su padre le daría una paliza, en la que si atrevía a llorar solo provocaría que aquella golpiza fuese más larga.  
Respiro hondo, tratando de alejar su mente de aquellos desagradables recuerdos.  
-“¿Estás enojado?”-Preguntó el niño de cabellos azabaches, mirándole con ojos llorosos.  
-“¿Es…estás enojado?”  
-“¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, mocoso inútil!”-Eran las palabras que siempre soltaba su padre antes de golpearle.  
Pero Eikichi era distinto, él no era como su padre y por nada del mundo le haría a su hijo lo mismo que le habían hecho a él. Por ello mismo, como una especie de reafirmación a aquel juramento que se había hecho cuando su hijo nació, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo para poder despeinarle un poco el cabello.  
-“Por supuesto que no”-Dijo mientras su mano libre dejaba la prueba para secar las inminentes lágrimas de su hijo.-“Es solo una nota, eso no te define como persona”-Pronunció esbozando una suave sonrisa.-“Pero eso no quita que tienes que esforzarte para levantar esa nota”  
-“¡Te prometo que la voy a levantar!”-Dijo el niño, dejando a tras la tristeza que le había agobiado para dar paso a una sonrisa llena de determinación.-“Me voy a esforzar mucho, lo prometo”  
-“Entonces voy a tomarte la palabra”-Dijo el hombre de ya treinta y siete años palmeándole la espalda a su hijo.-“Hasta que llegue ese momento, no más caricaturas los días de semana”  
-“¡¿Qué?!”-Preguntó el niño haciendo un puchero.  
-“A cambio te ayudare a estudiar”-Dijo el hombre.-“Creo que puedo componer una buena canción sobre el periodo Heian”-Dijo pensativo pues según recordaba ese era el siguiente tema que había en la guía de estudio de su hijo.  
Aquello causó que Takahiro comenzase a reírse ante aquella idea.  
-“¿Cómo puedes hacer una canción con eso?”  
-“No subestimes las habilidades de tu padre, jovencito”-Dijo Eikichi inflando su pecho con orgullo, a pesar de que ya no se dedicase a ser cantante el tener una disquera le había permitido seguir vinculado al mundo de la música que tanto amaba.-“Solo dame una noche y te escribiré una obra maestra”  
-“Entonces la voy a esperar con ansias”-Dijo el niño sonriendo ampliamente.-“Seguramente será una canción genial, como todas las que escribes papá”  
Escuchar aquella declaración hizo que una gran alegría brotase de su corazón, la cual se intensificó al ver la sonrisa de su hijo.  
Que su hijo fuese feliz, era un regalo para él.  
Si Takahiro era feliz el lo estaría, haría todo lo posible para que su hijo estuviese bien y fuese feliz.


End file.
